shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 6
Log 6: The Journey Begins Part 6 “Two Knife Style: All Bleeding Lotuses!” cried D’Artagnan, spinning his knives several times, then suddenly righting them, causing a compressed air slash in a y-formation towards Ice John. The right hand man countered, launching a ice-spike powered punch. “Hi Kenpo: Poplar Venison!” The two techniques clashed, causing the air around the two fighters to spasm, spinning around them and blowing dust away. While D’Artagnan’s strike broke a large quantity of the ice spikes, the shards flew through the air as well, training across his arms and leaving small red lines from which blood leaked through. The two fighters retreated again. Ice John quickly whipped out another ice-cold water bottle, then crushed it, replacing the lost ice quickly. Art also shook the bits of ice left over from his knives. Several more seconds of the two staring each up took place, ending when they both suddenly charged. “Two Knife Style: Fanged Willow!” “Hi Kenpo: Yeti’s Uppercut!” ---- “Magnum Galaxy!” Don Cazzuto cried, sending another round of punches towards Knave, who rolled out of the way, as the Don’s fists smashed into the wall he had pinned against previously. He skidded, and, now facing the Don’s left side, leaped foward. “Naga Naga no Heat Canon!” Knave cried, bringing a fist covered in the energy forward. The Don whipped around as well, bringing his fist to collide with Knave’s. “Magnum Punch!” The two techniques collided, but instead of the usual explosion occuring, both combatnants seemed to freeze, as they put all their strength into their blows, neither willing to back down like the previous times this situation had been repeated. Unfortunately, this contest of pure manliness was interrupted when the wall of the Cazzuto Family complex above them exploded, sending more debris flying towards them. The fighters quickly disengaged their attacks, and leaded around, dodging the blows. Through the smoke came D’Artagnan, waving his arms frantically, trying to use his knives to find a handhold, but with no luck. Slightly behind him, Ice John flew, his body covered with scratches, his eyes pure white, having evidently lost their last clash. Art, meanwhile, crashed nearby Knave, while Ice John landed safely in some trees nearby. “Freaking...” the Majin muttered, pulling himself to his feet and rubbing some newly formed bruises, ironically getting some blood from his arms on them, rather than making them feel better or soothe them. He then turned awkwardly to Knave. “Well, er.... I finished.” “Great!” said Knave, giving him the thumbs up. It was then that Art noticed Don Cazzuto, still standing and, while hurt, far from out. He quickly entered a fighting stance. “Need some help with this guy?” “Nope,” Knave replied in a carefree tone. “You sure? I could just take care of him.” “You go finish up the rest of the peons inside. I’ll finish him off.” “I could really just finish him up right-” “Art,” Knave said, a bit forcefully, “trust me.” D’Artagnan just stared at him for a bit, thinking things over in his head... “Because I don’t trust you,” D’Artagnan replied simply, rubbing the cleaning cloth over one of his knives. The two of them had returned to the house, and the money lender had elected to rest for a short bit and have some food whilst waiting to see if the gang would retaliate. “And I won’t go with someone I don’t trust.” “But I trust you....” Knave groaned, leaning back and resting his head on a nearby silk pillow. “Where are you going?” Knave asked, still facing the wreckage. “To pack up,” Art said, not turning around to face Knave either, “it was fun, but this island is finished. With the Cazzuto Family in charge there’s nothing we can do.” “You don’t care?” “Not a bit. This island was just another mark. Another stepping stone towards my dream.” “You aren’t mad?” “I’m about as mad as much as I care.” “Are you lying?” “....” Knave turned around, facing the Majin, who did not turn around himself. Knave’s eyes immediately flashed to D’Artagnan’s fist, which was clenched so tightly even the veins were visible. A few more seconds of silence then took place. “Knave?” the money lender finally asked. “Yeah?” “You care?” “Yep.” “You angry?” “Furious.” “What do you plan to do?” “Go kick their asses. Wanna come?” “Yeah.” Art sighed, sheathing his two knives, and taking a couple steps backwards. Plopping himself down on a large bit of debris that had landed, he nodded at Knave. “I’ll leave it to you, Captain,” he said simply. Knave started, then grinned at Art, before turning to face the Don once again. “I’ll be done in a minute,” he said simply, then began walking towards his opponent. “Done in a minute?” Don Cazzuto asked mockingly, “even if you had a chance to beat me, which you don’t by the way, it would take you hour after hour to even scratch me! Face it! You can’t even tou-” “NAGA NAGA NO HEAT CANON!” Knave cried, delivering a heavy blow to the Don’s face, causing his helmet to crack, and he skidded backward. As he attempted to recover, he looked up to see Knave having seemingly appeared there. “NAGA NAGA NO BOMB!” the marimo youth cried, releasing a small burst of the energy, striking the Don’s chest, a loud snapping sound indicating several ribs had broken in the impact. The burst them exploded, sending the mob boss skidding across the ground. “Kuh... damn it!” Don Cazzuto swore, pushing himself to his feet, “you dirty little-” Knave leaped across the distance, landing right in front of Cazzuto once again. “NAGA NAGA NO HEAT BARRAGE!” Knave screeched, as he began delivering an incredible amount of Heat Cannons into the Don’s body. The Don groaned and writhed, as more and more blows rained down upon him. Finally, Knave stopped, taking a step backward and pulling his hands behind his back. Energy then began building up there. “Naga Naga no.....” Knave began. “No, no, stop!” the Don pleaded, raising his arms in a blocking position, “I-I’m sorry about the cafe! I won’t do anything like it-” “BLAST!” Knave yelled, whipping his arms forward, as an immense beam of the energy flew from his hands, smashing into the mobster. The force of the blast blew Don Cazzuto completely off his feet, sending him flying into the nearby wall. But it didn’t stop there. Oh no, it continued. In fact, the force of the blast was so great that the Don smashed through the wall completely, through several of the trees in the courtyard as well, as he finally landed on a small mountain overlooking the area, impacting in a puff of smoke. Silence finally returned, as Knave let the last bits of the energy and white aura fade from his body.... ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Grand Voyage Category:Zeon1 Category:Chapters Category:Stories